


we're going down, down

by schweeet



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon Rewrite, Dom!Carlos, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Owen's Likeability in S2, Not Great BDSM Etiquette, Subspace, sub!tk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweeet/pseuds/schweeet
Summary: “It’s a meal. Not a collar, TK.”Or the dom/sub AU that no one asked for.  Inspired almost entirely by the way TK/Ronen put his hands above his head in the first hookup scene, just begging to be held down at the wrists -- so blame him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

TK still isn’t really sure about Austin, but he’s gotta say the team seems pretty cool so far and he’s excited to be doing this with his dad. What he’s not so excited about though, is this bar they’re in. _What **is** this music?_ Alright so it’s pretty entertaining to see his dad doing some ridiculous line dancing moves, but he wouldn’t be caught dead out there and usually he loves to dance. Just not like _this_.

He’s laughing at a particularly ridiculous spin that everyone on the floor seems to be having trouble with, when he feels someone come up behind his left shoulder.

“Do you wanna dance?”

He twists around, fully planning to turn down whoever thinks they’re gonna be able to drag him out to that floor, when he registers who it is. Oh god, not only is it that hot cop from the car crash scene earlier, but he’s no longer covered in rain-proof layers. Instead, his muscle-bound torso is positively bursting out of a tight t-shirt and as if that wasn’t enough, he absolutely exudes Dom energy from every pore. TK’s always been a sucker for Doms who don’t have to use any of the fashion norms to indicate their status because it’s so obvious just by looking at them. TK himself will sport the occasional earring to mark his Sub status and tonight he’s rocking the cuffed sleeves typical of his dynamic ‒ although at this point, he mostly just likes how it looks.

TK swallows down his original response because there’s no way he’s turning down this perfect specimen of a Dom for anything, even though he’s gonna have no idea what he’s doing out there. But he hasn’t gone down properly in months ‒ not since the incident-that-shall-not-be-named ‒ and while he’s definitely not ready for a collar or even a cuff anytime soon, he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to a little scening with a Dom as fine as this one.

“ _Yeah_.”

Well that came out a little more emphatic than he was planning. Guess that’s his chance at seeming chill out the window. But hey, he really only wants one thing out of this guy, so what’s the harm in making that obvious up front? In the back of his mind, TK has a passing thought that maybe a colleague who he’s already run into during his first major call isn’t the best candidate for a one-night-scene, but he’s never been known for his great decision-making, so he sees no reason to start now.

“It’s TK, right?” The Dom asks him as they start moving towards the dance floor. TK notices an arm make an aborted gesture towards his lower back which is….interesting. Seems like a possessive guiding hand might be the Dom’s natural inclination, but he’s also polite enough not to take liberties with a Sub who he’s just met, which is promising on both counts. TK finally registers the question and the potential meaning behind it. Yeah it’s possible the guy caught his name from TK’s turnout coat, but most people see the initials and ask him what it stands for, not realizing it’s the sum total of his preferred name. So there’s a nonzero chance this guy has asked around about him ‒ interesting again.

“Yeah that’s right. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name at the scene earlier?”

“Nothing to be sorry about ‒ things were a little bit hectic out there.” Understatement. “I probably would’ve introduced myself as Officer Reyes on the job anyway, but cute dance partners can definitely call me Carlos.” The accompanying grin of that last statement threatens to make TK weak in the knees.

“So, TK, ever been line dancing before?”

“That would be a definite no.” He’s under no illusion that his general demeanor doesn’t scream city boy, so he’d rather just lean into it. “Guess you’ll just have to tell me what to do.” TK tries to put forth his best coy face, but it’s been awhile since he’s done this without even the slight buffer of alcohol, so he’s not sure how well it works out.

Judging by the heat in Carlos’ eyes at his words, he doesn’t think he’s doing too badly. _Still got it._ They’ve finally reached a fairly open spot on the floor, so Carlos immediately starts giving him directions.

“Start out facing me.”

“Copy what I do exactly, which means we’ll be moving towards opposite sides and not mirror images.”

“Take my hand and I’ll spin you back into the line so we’re all facing the same way.”

TK’s doing his best to follow the directions and not make a fool of himself ‒ and he’d like to think he’s doing a decent job of it ‒ so it takes him a while to notice. At first, he’s sure it’s something else. If he were drinking, he’d say that the alcohol was just going to his head a bit, making him feel a little warm and floaty, but he’s pretty sure mineral water doesn’t have that effect.

TK’s always gone into subspace easier than most Subs ‒ definitely both a blessing and a curse ‒ but he’s never started to descend based on something as tame as this. A couple of commands and a firm hand correcting his movements here and there should not be getting this reaction.

Then again it’s been awhile since he’s relied solely on his dad and their platonic scenes for maintenance, without either the drugs or a partner / regular hookup to supplement. But they’ve been so busy with the logistics of the move since his overdose and it’s not like he doesn’t have plenty of opportunities to kneel for his dad since they live together, so he thought he’d be fine.

Apparently not.

Ideally he’d go get his dad and they could go home and take care of it, then figure out a better long term plan. But his dad is having the most fun TK’s seen him have since TK ruined his life and made him move cross country, so the last thing he wants to do is drag him away from something _else_ to make him take care of his wayward son. TK’s sure that he can control it, now that he knows what’s happening.

The song changes then and TK desperately hopes for a new distraction that will snap him out of it before he has to cut the night short.

“I’m guessing you’ve also never tried two-stepping?”

TK has not, but it sounds complicated and just the thing he needs to shift his focus from the commanding energy coming off of every word out of Carlos’ mouth, even innocent questions like that one. He doesn’t tell Carlos that exactly, but he must somehow indicate that he’s willing to give it a shot, because he gets another grin for his trouble. TK is just about to move to the left side of Carlos again ‒ and of course his subby brain had turned him fully towards Carlos in the break between songs ‒ when Carlos stops him. And then ‒ _oh. oh no_ ‒ he’s being gathered up into Carlos’ arms almost as if they’re about to ballroom dance.

If TK were smart, he would make an excuse right now and run to the bathroom before this goes any further. But TK’s always been his own worst enemy, so of course he doesn’t do that, and instead he gets to feel Carlos directing every part of TK’s body using just changes in pressure where they’re connected at the hands and TK’s lower back. It feels absolutely divine and a small part of TK is glad he didn’t miss this, but a slightly larger part recognizes that the situation has just gone from ‘not ideal’ to ‘FUBAR’ in very short order. Unfortunately for him, neither of these parts represent the majority of his consciousness, which has gone from feeling two-beer-tipsy and floaty to something more like the source material for the artificial high that got him addicted to pills in the first place. He decides he’s way too deep to pull himself out of it now, so instead he just...surrenders.

~~~~~

The first thing he hears when he begins to resurface is someone murmuring to him in Spanish. The tone is deep and soothing, even if he can’t understand a word that’s being said. The next thing he realizes is that he’s currently cradled in someone’s lap and the surroundings are a lot quieter than he thinks they should be, but he’s not sure why his brain is telling him that. It’s also definitely telling him that he should be more concerned with figuring that out than he currently is, so he reluctantly starts to fight his way slowly towards the surface.

And immediately wishes he hadn’t, when he gains a little more awareness and realizes that he is currently in the lap of Carlos Reyes, a man who he literally just met today and who definitely didn’t sign up to take care of a sub who can’t even stay up through a couple of country dances. If he could separate the feelings from the rational thought that’s beginning to creep back in, he’d say that the sensation of being held by strong arms and clearly comforted (even if he can’t understand the words) is absolutely amazing, better than most full scenes he’s ever done, but unfortunately embarrassment is starting to cut through the haze and he begins to squirm a little.

“Hey, cariño, you starting to come back a bit?”

TK is definitely not ready to rejoin the real world entirely, but he manages a nod.

“Well, hey, don’t try to come up too fast. You’re doing so good for me and we don’t want to trigger a drop. Do you want to stay here like this? I realize this is a little more personal than you signed up for with that dance, but you were really out of it and it seemed to be keeping you steady. You can also move to the other end of the couch if you want, or you could even kneel if that will make you feel better? Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Kneeling actually does sound good ‒ this lap-sitting is definitely getting more embarrassing by the second but he’s not sure he could stand to be all the way across the couch either. Plus kneeling has some non-romantic connotations like when he kneels for his dad while they watch TV, so it might remove the awkward intimacy from the situation a bit. TK goes to slide to the floor but of course Carlos stops him until he can throw a pillow down because apparently he’s a saint. TK doesn’t want to lose contact entirely, so he stays pressed against Carlos’ leg once he’s on the floor and finally starts to take in a little more of their surroundings. They seem to be in an office of some sort?

Carlos sees him looking around and seems to clue in to his confusion.

“Ahh yes ‒ you were under pretty deep so you probably don’t remember coming in here. Don’t worry, we’re still at the bar. Luckily the manager is a friend of mine and happened to be working tonight, so he let us use this room once I realized what was going on.”

Now that TK’s a little more aware, he realizes he can still hear the faint sound of music thrumming through the walls and floor. It’s good to realize he probably didn’t lose that much time if they’re still in the building, but also terrifying to think of what could’ve happened if he’d been with a less savory Dom. While once again his non-existent self-preservation skills got him into this mess, at least his trusty talent for not dying seems to have kicked in and kept him from becoming a serial killer’s latest victim.

“Not sure how much you remember, but not long after we started two-stepping, I realized you were fully in subspace. I’ve never had anyone go down for me like that.” Carlos sounds a mixture of awed and concerned. “I started to take you over to your father, but when I told you what I was doing, you weren’t a fan of the idea.”

Bits and pieces are starting to come back to TK and unfortunately he’s pretty sure Carlos is understating his reaction. If his hazy memories are correct, there was a lot of clinging involved and also some embarrassing mumbles to the effect of _wanna stay with you_. Well, looks like he’s gonna be testing the limits of that not-dying talent when he walks off the nearest bridge in shame.

“I know most of your team are Doms but I wasn’t sure who else you might prefer, so I figured the next best thing was getting you somewhere quiet. I spotted my friend helping out behind the bar, so was able to get us in here pretty quickly. You followed orders beautifully the whole time, which made it really easy once we got past the whole father roadbump.”

Carlos is gesticulating a bit with his hands as he talks and accidentally brushes against TK’s hair. TK is definitely blaming the residual subspace for why he arches into the touch. He sees Carlos’ hand pause for a minute, before hesitantly moving to stroke his head more firmly. TK can’t help the content smile that results from their new position, so Carlos rightfully determines it’s welcomed and starts up a small petting motion while he wraps up his recount.

“Once we got in here, you seemed to settle, like I said, and I just waited for you to come back to yourself. It didn’t actually take that long, so your group might not even realize you’ve been gone. Or they might just think that we‒ “

Carlos cuts himself off before he can finish, but TK unfortunately gets the gist. Well he guesses he’d rather have his brand new coworkers ‒ and his father but he’s ignoring that for his own sanity ‒ think he went off to hook up with a guy in the bathroom (not too far off from some of his past truths) rather than the embarrassing actual truth.

Carlos seems to decide that abandoning that sentence is the best course of action and instead he tugs a bit on TK’s hair to get him to look up.

“You feeling better, cariño? You back up with us now?”

“Well the hair-pulling and the pet names certainly aren’t helping, but yes.” TK’s voice is a little scratchy from his bout of silence, but he feels like he nailed the playfully sarcastic tone he was going for.

“He speaks!” Carlos is grinning down towards TK as he says it, clearly teasing a bit.

TK is reluctant to end the hair-petting and the warmth of contact all up along his side, but now that he has his full faculties back, he can’t keep preying on this poor Dom, who he basically tricked into giving him aftercare without even getting a scene out of it. He breaks away from the lovely hand in his hair and gets to his feet. Carlos clearly wasn’t expecting it, but he scrambles to his feet a few seconds later.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I’m happy to keep sitting here longer if you need me to.” TK doesn’t doubt he means it, because if anything, the last hour has shown him that this man is definitely too good to be true ‒ even more so than TK had thought upon seeing him in that tight t-shirt. However, he’s determined to reclaim any tiny tatters of his dignity that might be left and stop taking advantage of Carlos’ kindness.

“I’m good. Really. You were great ‒ thank you ‒ but I think I’m going to head back out there now.”

Carlos’ eyes widen a bit and he immediately sticks his arms out towards TK, but stops short of actually grabbing him.

“Are you sure? That seems kind of fast. At least let me go with you and get you some water? I think the bar has popcorn too so we could get some food in you.”

“I appreciate the offer, man, but I really should meet back up with my friends before they think I’ve ditched them.”

TK doesn’t give Carlos a chance to ask any of the many questions TK sees in his eyes, instead ducking out into a dark hallway that he recognizes as being the same one as where the bathroom is located. Great. His teammates are definitely gonna think he spent his time away in there, doing unspeakable things with a hot cop.

He wants to procrastinate that conversation for as long as possible and he’s also not a total idiot, so he beelines for the bar when he gets back to the main room and orders his customary mineral water, in hopes of staving off a drop.

While he waits to receive it, he thinks of how promising the night had been when he’d turned to see the hot cop asking him to dance and how utterly the tables have turned in just under an hour. He’s sure to have a perpetual blush whenever he lays eyes on Carlos Reyes in the future and he’s reminded of his humiliating actions. Hopefully today was a fluke and they’ll rarely respond to the same calls, and it’s not like Carlos will be seeking him out after that, so maybe it won’t happen too often.

_Yeah that’s one thing for sure ‒ he’s never going to want to see me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first scene is definitely inspired by the "Yes I recall the 15 minutes after we met" line in 2x04. In this verse, I imagine Marjan as a Dom and her fiance as a Sub who got tired of waiting to kneel for someone "for real" (as opposed to platonically for family members). And of course in both verses, TK wouldn't be able to hold out that long ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who I thought I was kidding when I originally rated my ~BDSM AU~ Mature, but I blushed a lot when editing this chapter, so I've updated to Explicit.
> 
> I was planning to wait a little longer to post chapter 2, but I hit 100 kudos, 100 subscriptions, and 1000 hits all in the last hour, so it felt like a sign. Fair warning though, the next couple chapters might be a little slower since some of them are still unwritten 😬

The honky tonks are probably never going to be TK’s thing, but he could definitely get used to the food in Austin. He figured they’d have good barbecue in Texas ‒ and that’s definitely true ‒ but he was not expecting the sheer variety of great food available, and in every type of atmosphere to match your mood. From upscale sit-down restaurants to an abundance of chill patios, he’ll never get tired of trying new places here. Also, the amount of options with live music is absolutely insane. Even if country music isn’t his favorite, it’s a really nice change from New York, where you practically had to pay an arm and a leg to get tickets to a concert with half the quality of some of these performers.

But out of all of it, his favorite is definitely the food trucks. There’s something about going to a food truck lot having no idea which trucks will be there that day, what will be on their menus, or even what type of food you’re in the mood for, but knowing you’ll know it when you see it. He appreciates the ritual of doing a loop of every single truck just to see the options, then doing it again but with more focus once you’ve narrowed it down. And while the lines can be a pain, the food is almost always ready within a couple minutes of ordering and even at a time of year when there’s snow on the ground in New York, it’s almost always good enough weather to enjoy the food outside at a picnic table.

Today’s winner consisted of arepas and yucca fries from a truck that he thinks was Venezuelan? He’ll walk by it on his way out to confirm ‒ the name had something to do with Brothers, he does remember that ‒ but in the meantime, the food has 100% of his focus. No room in his head for anxieties about making friends in this new town (so maybe he can stop eating alone) or preoccupations with work later this afternoon ‒ nothing but the food. And some damn good food it is. He makes short work of the arepas and is picking at the fries a little more sedately, trying to make them last, when he thinks he hears his name?

He looks up to see the last person he would expect to be willingly seeking him out for interaction.

“Carlos?”

Officer Carlos Reyes is standing there with his hands full of paper food cartons, not in uniform but looking delectable nonetheless in a polo shirt that does nothing to hide the work he must put into his upper body.

“Do you mind if I join you? Tables are looking a little scarce right now.”

TK is very familiar with the dreaded table search, so it’s not like he’s gonna turn the guy down, even if he burns with shame every time thinks too hard about that night at the bar.

“Sure.” He hopes his grin comes off as natural. “You doing the loner lunch routine too? I’m new to the city...what’s your excuse?” Carlos laughs a little as he settles into the other side of the table.

“Ditched by a friend who caught a call towards the end of their shift. That’s what I get for being friends with too many first responders.” TK grins commiseratingly, all too familiar with that little problem, from both sides of the equation thanks to his dad and his own job.

For a minute there’s a lull in the conversation, as Carlos tucks heartily into his food. TK would’ve expected to feel more awkward about the silence, but it’s surprisingly comfortable, as he picks at his fries and watches Carlos practically inhale his sliders. He’s put away two out of the three before he finally slows down and looks up at TK with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry about that. It’s my day off, so I spent most of the morning at the gym. _Some_ of us don’t have the luxury of working out while we’re on the clock.” TK had forgotten just how attractive Carlos looks with that teasing grin on his face and the corresponding warmth it inspires in his own stomach. Thankfully, he’s not so affected that he’s going to let this firefighter slander slide.

“Well _some_ of us work 24 hour shifts. Even with all your guys’ schemes to maximize overtime, I don’t see any cops making it quite that long without a break.”

“Woah ‒ low blow!” Carlos had winced a little when TK said it, but he’s also laughing so TK's pretty sure he didn’t cross a line. “I can’t speak for all cops‒” his expression darkens a bit at those words, so at least he’s self-aware enough to recognize it is an issue “‒but all of my overtime has been unavoidable and usually very well-deserved.”

From everything he knows of Carlos, that’s probably actually the truth, so he’ll stop taking his NYPD-related issues out on the poor guy. It’s not necessarily Carlos' fault that TK had never liked working with them back in the city, both for their inequitable policing of various neighborhoods and also a couple personal experiences with Dom officers holding more “traditional” views about his dynamic and what jobs he could do because of it, which wasn’t too common in the city otherwise.

“Fair enough. At least we can both agree that unexpected overtime usually sucks. Why do all the worst calls always come 10 minutes before shift change?” TK’s specifically thinking of a recent late-shift call that involved way too many bodily fluids for his liking, and he can see Carlos is thinking of something along the same lines.

Fortunately TK is now finished with his fries (otherwise he’s not sure he’d have an appetite remaining to finish them) and he notes that Carlos appears to be finished as well. He’s still got a little time before his shift starts, but contrary to Carlos’ teasing, they’re not actually guaranteed to get gym time during a shift, so he’s thinking of heading in early to get a workout in. He starts gathering his trash to bring to a nearby can and Carlos starts doing the same.

They naturally start heading toward the exit together and TK is wondering how they’re going to end this impromptu hangout, when Carlos breaks the silence and asks what his plans are after this. TK relates his workout plans, trying very hard not to read into the question, reminding himself that it’s just a natural thing to ask someone.

“So you could do that.” Carlos takes a noticeable breath. “Or…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence but he makes eye contact and TK is instantly thrown back to that moment after Carlos asked him dance, when he felt such an immediate visceral spark (before he screwed it all up later). Carlos doesn’t need to finish the sentence for TK to see where this is going and he's responding before he’s consciously thought it through.

“Or...I could get my cardio in a different way?” TK gets a heated look in return and feels the warmth in his belly ignite into an inferno.

Carlos mentions that his place is nearby, which is fortunate, since TK would rather avoid the whole “living with my father as an adult” conversation, preferably forever. After ascertaining that TK doesn’t have a car, Carlos offers him a ride and they’re ensconced in his (very sexy) car in short order.

TK is much too distracted to focus on the conversation in the car, though Carlos makes a valiant effort of asking him where he’s eaten in Austin so far. TK must come up with some semi-coherent responses, because Carlos is now recommending some other places he might like. He wishes he could say he was going to remember them, since he really does like trying new restaurants, but he’s too self-aware to believe that. Some of that must come through in his expression, because Carlos looks over at a red light and starts laughing a little, then hands TK his phone from the cupholder and tells TK to text himself, so Carlos can send him some recommendations later. It’s so smooth that TK can’t even be mad, just does as Carlos suggests while Carlos falls silent and focuses on driving.

By the time TK is finished, Carlos is pulling up in front of a modern-looking townhouse apartment building and putting the car in park. The fire in TK’s belly, barely banked for the car ride, flares up again and he follows a little too closely behind Carlos as they make their way to the apartment door. He tries to be patient while Carlos is working on getting the door unlocked, but he’s definitely crowding into Carlos’ space, entirely focused on just _getting_ _inside_. Which is why he does not at all see it coming when Carlos gets the door unlocked and instead of opening the door, turns around and grabs TK in a fierce kiss, turning it downright filthy almost immediately.

TK can’t help but moan into Carlos’ mouth, already overwhelmed by the feeling of Carlos’ tongue in his mouth while a strong hand controls the kiss (and him) with its grip on the back of his neck. Apparently _now_ Carlos is ready to be inside, as if he wasn’t the sole reason for the delay, so TK feels himself being dragged through the doorway as Carlos spins them so he can close the door with his body without breaking the kiss.

If TK had any blood left in his brain for thought, he’d be impressed with just how smooth that move is, but he’s a little preoccupied by the hands unbuttoning his shirt and the mouth nipping at his neck which is sending shivers down his spine. He feels himself being propelled backwards and he hits the wall so hard he starts to rebound, but his forward motion is stopped by the solid mass of Carlos and he feels hips moving forward to pin his own against the wall harshly. _This_ is what he’s been missing since he got to Austin, since the overdose really, and he can’t get enough of the feeling of being pinned and held in place and positively devoured.

He feels teeth dig into his lower lip and _drag_ and wow he needs to be horizontal like now, before his knees give out. Luckily he and Carlos seem to be on the same page ‒ the hand is back around the nape of his neck as he’s half dragged, half doing the pushing as they move towards the couch he can see over Carlos’ shoulder. They bounce off another wall on the way and he decides to get rid of his shirt, hoping it will prompt Carlos to the same so he can get the skin contact he didn’t realize until this moment that he’s been desperately craving.

TK’s pretty sure he’d have a thing for being manhandled even in a world where he wasn’t a Sub, so it positively lights him up when Carlos gives him a rough shove to get him onto the couch. He needs Carlos on top of him _yesterday_ , the memory of being pinned to the wall already too faint in his mind. He wants the heavy weight of another body on top of him, pinning him in place so he knows he doesn’t have to move, doesn’t have to think. Maybe even holding his arms in place too, so he can’t even move those, and he can just float on sensations. He raises his arms above his head, just to make it a little more enticing of an option for Carlos, then settles in to enjoy the show as Carlos _finally_ loses the shirt and TK gets the full experience of those muscles he’s been seeing outlined in Carlos’ tight polos.

He barely gets a second to appreciate it though before Carlos _pounces_ , taking him up on his not-so-subtle offer and putting firm hands on his wrists and holding him in place as he shoves a tongue down TK’s throat. TK can hear himself making high-pitched whining noises, but he can’t seem to stop, overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through his body. He realizes he’s starting to get a little hazy, descending into subspace _again_ without warning and without having a proper conversation about limits.

He pulls back a little and Carlos immediately backs off a bit, pulling his hands off TK’s wrists and his torso up, looking like he’s about to ask TK what the matter is. Even though TK knows he was the one who pulled away first, he gets the irrational feeling that Carlos is suddenly _too far_ , so he rears up and puts his arms around Carlos to kiss him again.

Carlos clearly was not expecting the move and therefore wasn’t quite braced for it, so they go rolling right off the couch and onto the floor with their lips still attached. This seems to snap both of them out of it a little, as TK lands pretty hard on top of Carlos and they both laugh at their own lack of coordination. Carlos looks up at him and cards a hand through his hair, a lot more gently than most of the touches in the last few minutes.

“God, you’re beautiful.” TK feels his cheeks blush at the compliment. “So beautiful that you are turning me into a teenage Dom again. Couldn’t even wait to have a proper negotiation before I had to get my hands on you.” The rueful look on his face does nothing to make Carlos less handsome. TK squirms a bit on top of him and Carlos lets out a deep groan at the feeling.

“And that is not helping the situation,” Carlos gasps. “How about this, since I doubt either of us is gonna last long anyway‒” TK is flattered by how hard Carlos is having to work to breathe and speak at the same time, though it could have something to do with the way TK is rolling his hips in Carlos' lap “‒we’ll keep it simple. A little manhandling, maybe some hair pulling‒” TK grinds down extra hard in approval on that one “‒and we’ll use the stoplight system just in case. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for good. Pinching if your mouth is otherwise occupied. Sound good?”

TK is too preoccupied by the thought of having his mouth filled by the substantial bulge he is currently rocking against to form words, so he simply nods his head.

“I’m going to need a verbal response, cariño.” TK feels like he’s heard that word before, but since Carlos is refusing to get to the good part until he scrapes together some words, he’s got more pressing things on his mind.

“Yes, yes, please!”

The reaction is immediate and TK suddenly finds himself underneath Carlos, which really shouldn’t be possible given the lack of room between the couch and coffee table, but he is definitely not complaining.

“Here’s how this is going to go. You are going to stay exactly where I put you‒“ Carlos has captured his wrists tightly and is once again pinning them above his head “‒and you are going to let me play with you a little. I want you nice and desperate for me.”

TK lets out a whimper. He’s definitely already most of the way there, so that one shouldn’t be too hard to comply with.

“Then, I’m going to get back on that couch that you so rudely pushed me off of‒“ TK has a brief moment of panic before he sees Carlos’ eyes dancing and realizes he’s being teased “‒and you’re gonna show me what that pretty mouth is capable of. If you’re good, then you’ll get your reward afterwards.”

TK wants to be so good. He can already feel himself drifting into the headspace where all he wants to do is please Carlos, to make him feel as good as he’s making TK feel. Fortunately, Carlos doesn’t appear to expect a verbal answer this time, so TK can just float, relishing the feeling of strong arms pinning him down and a heavy weight restricting his movements.

Carlos shifts some of that body weight off to the side and TK experiences a brief moment of sadness, but then he transfers TK’s wrists to one hand and uses the other to start tracing a path up and down TK’s chest which has TK arching up to try to get more of the feeling.

Suddenly the hand goes firm against his sternum and pushes him back down to the ground.

“Stay.”

TK shivers and does as he’s told. He’s rewarded by the hand returning to its explorations, this time straying only a few centimeters from his nipple. Apparently he’s not allowed to encourage the touch physically, so he whines a bit to get his point across.

“Oh did you want me to play with your pretty, pink nipples? I bet they’re nice and sensitive. You’re already so worked up and I’ve barely even touched you.”

TK would deny it but it’s taking everything he has not to writhe in Carlos’ firm grip, so he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be all that convincing. Carlos chooses that moment to finally give his nipple some attention, in the form of a light caress followed by a sharp pinch. Lulled by the initial softness, TK is completely unprepared for the strong jolt that goes straight to his groin and his resulting moan is obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“That’s it. Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

TK is powerless to do otherwise as Carlos continues to alternate softer caresses with rougher treatment, switching to TK’s other nipple and then back again to keep him on his metaphorical toes. TK can feel himself slowly sinking further into subspace with each tug, this time a leisurely descent as opposed to the total free fall from the bar. He can feel his arousal building and just when he’s not sure if he can take it any more, the hand abandons his nipples and trails down his stomach towards his waistband.

“ _Please_. Please touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

TK knows on some level that Carlos is just messing with him, but his frazzled brain can’t process anything but how close that hand is to his throbbing cock, only a few layers separating them. He feels that same hand carefully start to unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down in a slow tease, avoiding any contact with his hardness.

“Please, please, please. I’ll do anything, _please_. Just touch me!”

That seems to finally do the trick ‒ TK feels a firm grip on his cock at the same time as Carlos leans down and plunders his mouth. Caught between dueling sensations, TK can only whine into Carlos’ mouth while he tries to move his hips up into the pressure and convince Carlos to actually do something with his hand now that it’s right where TK wants it. Although at this point, he may not even need to. If he can just keep his hand there and let TK rub up against it a little more, TK’s pretty sure he could‒

As soon as the thought has crossed his mind, TK feels Carlos withdraw completely, removing his mouth and hand from any points of contact. There’s a brief increase in pressure against his wrists as Carlos uses that hand to lever himself up, first to his knees and then back up onto the couch.

For a second, TK just lies there, panting, wrists still where Carlos had put them, feeling the whisper of his soft underwear against the sensitive head of his cock where it’s framed by his unzipped jeans.

“You didn’t forget, did you? Did you think I was gonna let you come before you earned it?”

TK groans because while he wouldn’t say he forgot necessarily, he definitely didn’t have enough blood left in his brain to be focusing on anything other than Carlos’ touch at that particular moment. He continues to lie there and try to get some handle on himself, while listening to the sounds of Carlos kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his jeans.

“Come here, cariño. Remind me how good you look on your knees for me.”

TK had thought his muscles would be uncooperative jelly at this point, but the soft yet firm commands have him rushing to comply. He finds himself kneeling on a pillow ‒ _when did that get there?_ ‒ between Carlos’ legs, slowly dragging his eyes up from thick thighs to a mouthwatering bulge in black boxer briefs, then over defined abs and a clearly well-earned chest to find Carlos looking at him hungrily. He desperately wants to touch all the skin on display, but instead he finds his wrists gravitating together behind his back in an unconscious display of submission. Carlos’ sharp eyes catch the movement.

“Oh I see what you want. You want me to be in total control, to take care of everything while you just sit there looking pretty. So good for me.” TK feels a shiver go down his spine as Carlos threads both hands into TK’s hair. The shiver turns to lightning as Carlos uses his grip to yank TK’s head forward, putting it just in reach of his cloth-covered cock.

“Get me wet. Show me how much you want me to give you my cock.” TK starts mouthing hungrily at the base through the material, working his way up to the head. He’s practically drooling in his eagerness, wanting to make it good for his Dom. When he gets to the top after a satisfyingly long journey, he starts sucking at the material, hoping to get a taste of salty fluids. Carlos moans above him and TK flicks his eyes up to see Carlos’ head thrown back.

TK doesn’t realize he’s distractedly stopped his movements until Carlos tilts his head back down and gives him a look. He hurriedly resumes his sucking until Carlos _snaps_ , using one hand to roughly shove TK’s head back so the other can push down his underwear just enough to free his cock.

Now that it’s free, TK can fully appreciate how long and thick it is, and he can’t resist sticking his tongue out and licking at a droplet of moisture he sees beading out of the head. This gets matching groans from both of them and Carlos wastes no time in guiding himself further into TK’s mouth, controlling the depth with his hand still in TK’s hair.

Carlos starts slowly, but soon enough, they’ve worked their way up to a rhythm, Carlos’ hands in his hair controlling the depth and pace, while TK does his best to make it good with his tongue and some occasional suction. It’s hard to concentrate though, when every tug at his roots shoots a bolt of lust straight to his neglected cock. Soon enough, he’s stopped trying to do anything except take it, his mind getting hazier with every thrust.

He’s so out of it that he almost misses it when Carlos starts to lose his tight grip on his control, moaning deep in his chest with every downward motion of TK’s head. He can’t miss it though when Carlos thrusts his hips a little in counterpoint, going impossibly deeper into TK’s throat. TK almost chokes a bit on that first unexpected intrusion, but he focuses on opening his throat and Carlos’ groan clearly demonstrates that his efforts are appreciated.

“Unh your mouth. Doing so good for me. Knew you’d be so good at this. Even better than I imagined.” TK’s not so deep that he’s not going to remember to examine that little tidbit later. “I’m getting close already. Wanna come down your throat.”

It’s hard to properly convey enthusiastic agreement with a cock that far down his throat, but TK does his best to nod and suck harder in approval. Carlos must get the message, because he groans loudly and his fingers tighten in TK’s hair. He starts yanking TK up and down on his cock while he thrusts in and out of his mouth, unrestrained noises coming out Carlos' mouth. Just as TK’s worried it will be too much and he’ll have to tap out, Carlos pulls him down deep one last time and holds him there as TK feels his throat flood with warm saltiness. Carlos keeps him there for a few more seconds before relinquishing his hold and TK slowly releases the cock from his mouth.

TK’s own arousal has been simmering on a back burner this whole time, pushed aside in favor of giving Carlos as much pleasure as he possibly could. With Carlos sated and his distraction gone, it explodes back to the forefront of his mind and he’s suddenly just as desperate as he was before when he had Carlos’ hands and mouth on him. He whines at the feeling and immediately starts rocking his hips, chasing even the tiniest friction of his underwear, feeling like that could almost be enough to send him over the edge.

“That’s right, cariño. You still need to come, don’t you?” Carlos brought his hand back to TK’s head and started stroking. “And you’ve earned it now, haven’t you? You did so good for me, taking everything I gave you. You’ve definitely earned a reward.” TK can’t help but whimper at the confirmation.

“Now because you were so good for me, I’m going to offer you a choice. You can wait a few more minutes until I’ve recovered a bit and I’ll return the favor, or you can get yourself off right now against my leg but your hands have to stay where they are.”

Just the thought of Carlos’ mouth on him has TK wanting to explode, but all the blood that’s not currently in his cock rushes to his face at the humiliating realization that he doesn’t think he can wait that long. His body has already decided for him and he’s pressing his hips up and forward before he’s even consciously made the decision.

Carlos helpfully readjusts his lower body so that one of his feet rests between TK’s knees and TK gratefully presses against his warm leg. It’s rough and hard and so far from comfortable, but after so long with nothing to grind against, his cock is desperate for more sensation than his boxers were providing. He can hear himself making high-pitched noises as he grinds on Carlos’ leg, practically drowning out Carlos’ words.

“That’s it, baby. You take what you need ‒ you earned it. Such a good boy.” TK keens at that. He can feel himself approaching the edge, ready to tip over.

“Come for me.” Carlos punctuates his statement with a sharp tug on his hair and that’s all it takes to send TK careening off the edge, coming so hard he’s dizzy with it. He’s barely done shooting off in his boxers ‒ and that’s going to be fun to deal with later ‒ when he collapses down to the floor like his strings have been cut, resting his head on Carlos’ knee.

For the first time in too long, his mind is completely blank, a warm haze settling over him. He can feel his body buzzing with leftover endorphins, but it’s a distant feeling, much like the sensation of Carlos’ hand still lightly running through his hair.

TK has no idea how long they stay there ‒ it could be minutes, it could be hours. Time has no meaning in this floaty headspace.

Unfortunately it does in the real world and TK is pulled abruptly from his calm when he remembers he probably needs to get to work soon. He can’t feel his phone in his pocket but he’s still wearing his pants, so it can’t have gone too far. He looks around as much as he can without moving his head, not wanting to dislodge Carlos’ hand just yet, and spots it in reach on the carpet. He manages to flip it over and hit a button with minimal shifting, but his hopes of preserving their position are dashed when he catches sight of the time.

Once he’s resigned himself to the fact that he’s going to have to break the afterglow mood, he decides to just rip the bandaid off. He always was a ‘jump straight into the deep end’ kind of person, never someone to slowly ease in via the stairs.

He groans a little as he straightens up, deciding he might as well capitalize on the momentum and stand all the way up. It’s odd to be looking down on Carlos for a second, who’s sprawled out on the couch like his bones are made of jello. He must’ve pulled his boxers back up at some point but the view is still superb, prompting TK to once again marvel that someone like _that_ was willing to even speak to him again after their disastrous encounter at the bar.

He does notice a furrow in Carlos’ brow though and it looks like he tries to rally himself further upright, before giving it up as a losing battle and collapsing back down into an even further reclined position.

“Wow, you’re really good at that.” The statement is accompanied with a wry grin and TK is flattered to hear that he’s still a little out of breath.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” A complete understatement in reality, but TK feels like he needs to get some of his own back after all the teasing Carlos was doing when TK was too out of it to dish it back properly.

“Why are even standing right now though? Why don’t you come down here and catch your breath ‒ “ TK almost makes a crack about not being the one who’s still panting a little “‒ and in a minute I’ll get you some water and a snack.”

As much as TK would love to take him up on that offer, he really does need to head to work soon. If a small part of him is also thinking that he shouldn’t get too attached to this out-of-his-league Dom and his probably perfect aftercare, TK’s content to leave that unacknowledged, even in his own head.

A snack does sound good though, so he makes his way over to the fruit bowl he glimpsed on the table while he steps back into his shoes that he apparently lost somewhere in the process. He grabs a clementine and raises it up so Carlos can see.

“I got a shift, but I’ll take this for the road?” Carlos nods, albeit a little distractedly, so TK resumes his quest to find all the missing pieces of his outfit and shrugs on his shirt. He also grabs his phone from where he left it on the floor and groans when he sees his iPhone commute estimate. “36 minutes to go 8 miles? Jeez, I thought I left the crazy traffic back in Manhattan.”

“Hey, why don’t you stick around a bit longer so I can keep an eye on you, make sure you’re not in danger of dropping, and then I can drive you? I can flip on the light bar and the siren.”

TK makes sure not to look too closely at the grin on Carlos’ face as he proposes blatantly misusing police resources, in case it gives him ideas. Carlos’ offer is becoming more tempting by the second, but he can’t let himself become reliant on another Dom so soon, not again.

“You’re sweet and...very hot.” Oops that was definitely not how he intended to end that sentence when he started it. “But I kind of just like to zone out and listen to music before work.”

TK is mentally chanting to himself as he talks ‒ ‘phone, wallet, keys’ ‒ partially to make sure he has everything, but mostly so he doesn’t have to see Carlos’ worried face as he skips aftercare once again. He realizes he’s only missing his keys, so he grabs those and beelines for the door.

He’s halfway out the door when he hears Carlos telling him to text, but he’s a little preoccupied by the breeze on his bare chest, as he realizes he didn’t even bother to button up his shirt before he bolted. So much for playing it cool so Carlos wouldn’t realize he was freaking out internally.

He sighs to himself when he also realizes that he hasn’t even called an Uber yet, so he’s gonna be stuck waiting outside until it gets there. The thought of Carlos possibly seeing him out here while he waits is too embarrassing to consider, so he figures out which direction he’s going and calls the Uber to a spot a few blocks away.

It’s surprisingly close already so he needs to hurry, which conveniently allows him to ignore the complicated feelings in his chest. And if he purposely strikes up a conversation with the driver instead of zoning out with his thoughts like he normally does, that’s between him and his new friend Samuel. He just needs to keep himself distracted until he gets to work, where he can focus on other people’s problems instead of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about 50% written so far and is looking like it will be a little under 20k words. Never published a multi-chaptered work before, so would appreciate some encouragement as I figure it out!


End file.
